ACID ANDROID
center|650x650px Biografía ACID ANDROID (antes acid android) es el proyecto en solitario del músico Yukihiro Awaji, baterista de L'Arc~en~Ciel. La producción está a cargo de MAVERICK, y la grabación de Danger Crue Records y Ki/oon Records. Yukihiro decidió crear la banda en el 2003 durante el descanso que tuvo con L'Arc~en~Ciel. Los lanzamientos de ACID ANDROID, al igual que con los proyectos con los miembros de L'Arc~en~Ciel, tienen lugar cuando están en pausa. Historia Comienza con el nombre que se le da a un evento organizado de un proyecto en solitario como parte de las actividades del club de fans de la banda en mayo de 2001. Después de eso, el single "ring the noise" fue lanzado bajo el nombre de yukihiro, y la actividad estaba en pleno desarrollo. Al año siguiente, el 1er álbum "acid android" fue lanzado en 2002. Después de eso, continuó sus actividades principalmente en vivo, y su primer mini-álbum "faults" sale en 2003, junto al primer sencillo "let's dance" ya con el nombre de acid android bajo Ki/oon Records. En 2006, sale su segundo álbum "purification". En abril de ese mismo año, apareció como acto de apertura de la gira en vivo "JAPAN TOUR 2006" de la banda de rock KORN. Desde entonces, ha estado activo en paralelo con las actividades de L'Arc~en~Ciel, y ha lanzado tres singles (incluyendo el nombre de yukihiro) y seis álbumes (dos mini álbumes) hasta el momento. Un sitio web por un período limitado de 13 meses se abrió el 24 de noviembre de 2009, en el que se lanzarían remixes el 13 de cada mes interpretados por artistas como TK (Ling Tosite Sigure), Miya (MUCC), Hirofumi Asamoto (productor musical) y otros, siendo un total de 13 canciones. Más adelante se lanzarían en el álbum alcove / #1. Dos lanzamientos aparecieron en 2010, el álbum 13:day:dream y el mini-álbum code. Muchas de las canciones incorporan lo industrial que a yukihiro siempre le ha gustado y escuchado. Sin embargo, dice: "No es necesariamente una banda industrial" y, de hecho, se han creado canciones de varios géneros como el electro, el rock pesado. Los conciertos en vivo incluyen a dos guitarristas, pero la organización los ha estado cambiado en cada actuación, y en un evento "acid android in an alcove vol.5", se agregó a Yasuo, quedando entonces dos personas en la banda. Además, en el evento en vivo "BUCK-TICK FEST 2012 ON PARADE", en 2012, y la gira en vivo "acid android live 2012" realizada después, se agregaron Daigo Yamaguchi (People In The Box), KENT (Lillies and Remains) y otros; como miembros de apoyo en los conciertos y desde entonces se han manejado con este sistema. Las últimas fotos de los artistas y el último logotipo anunciado el 1 de julio de 2017, la página oficial se renovó y la notación del artista se ha cambiado a letra capital ACID ANDROID (antes acid Android). Además, "ACID ANDROID LIVE 2017" salió el 8 de julio del mismo año. Se llevó a cabo en cinco ciudades, incluidas Shanghai y Taipei, que serán presentaciones por primera vez en el extranjero en aproximadamente 11 años. Además, muchos músicos como Toni Halliday (Curve), Kazuhiro Momo (MO'SOME TONEBENDER), Maki Fujii (SOFT BALLET), Hisashi Imai (BUCK-TICK) y otros participaron en la grabación. Para D'ERLANGER TRIBUTE ALBUM ~Stairway to Heaven~ de 2017, ACID ANDROID cubrió "After Image" con Kyo de D'ERLANGER. Participaron en "Electric Cucumber" para el álbum tributo a Tribute Impulse del 6 de junio de 2018. Integrantes 'Miembros ' *Yukihiro Awaji: voz, guitarra, programación (L'Arc~en~Ciel, Geek Sleep Sheep, ex. GUERRILLA, ex. ZI:KILL, ex. OPTIC NERVE, ex. DIE IN CRIES) 'Miembros de soporte en la guitarra ' *antz (KARA) (2011) *kishi (2011) *tomo (D.T.R) (2009) *KENT (Lillies and Remains) (2012) *Yusuke Kobayashi (THE NOVEMBERS) (2012) *KAZUYA (Lillies and Remains) (2016) Miembros de soporte en la batería *Yasuo (2011) *Daigo Yamaguchi (People In The Box) (2012) Miembros de soporte en el manipulador *hiruma (2003) Discografía Albums & EP ACID_ANDROID_-_acid_android.jpg|acid android 25.09.2002 ACID_ANDROID_-_purification.jpg|purification 10.05.2010 ACID_ANDROID_-_13daydream.jpg|13:day:dream 13.07.2010 ACID_ANDROID_-_alcove_-1.jpg|alcove / #1 13.04.2011 ACID_ANDROID_-_GARDEN.jpg|GARDEN 24.11.2017 Mini-Albums ACID_ANDROID_-_faults.jpg|faults 12.03.2003 ACID_ANDROID_-_code.jpg|code 27.10.2010 Singles ACID_ANDROID_-_ring_the_noise.jpg|ring the noise 27.09.2001 ACID_ANDROID_-_let's_dance.jpg|let's dance 05.04.2006 ACID_ANDROID_-_roses_ashes.jpg|roses / ashes 20.10.2017 Remixes People In The Box - The Saints (Remix).jpg|The Saints (remixed by yukihiro (ACID ANDROID)) 27.03.2019 DVD ACID_ANDROID_-_acid_android_live_2003.jpg|acid android live 2003 03.03.2004 ACID_ANDROID_-_acid_android_tour_2006.jpg|acid android tour 2006 22.11.2006 ACID_ANDROID_-_acid_android_live_2010.jpg|acid android live 2010 23.02.2011 ACID_ANDROID_-_acid_android_live_2011.jpg|acid android live 2011 14.12.2012 Mook ACID_ANDROID_-_acid_android_archives_side-a.jpg|acid android archives side-a 10.05.2006 ACID_ANDROID_-_acid_android_archives_side-b.jpg|acid android archives side-b 22.11.2006 ACID ANDROID - acid android archives complete-edition.jpg|acid android archives complete-edition 28.12.2006 ACID_ANDROID_-_acid_android_archives_-_extended.jpg|acid android archives - extended. 30.07.2011 Otras compilaciones BUCK-TICK_-_Parade_II_~Respective_Tracks_of_BUCK-TICK~.jpg|PARADE II ~RESPECTIVE TRACKS OF BUCK-TICK~ #12 Sexual XXXXX! 04.07.2012 VA - Tokyo Ghoul AUTHENTIC SOUND CHRONICLE Compiled by Sui Ishida (Regular Edition).jpg|Tokyo Ghoul AUTHENTIC SOUND CHRONICLE Compiled by Sui Ishida #10 Seijatachi (remixed by yukihiro (ACID ANDROID) 27.03.2019 Enlaces *Página Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Youtube Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Weibo Oficial *Spotify *iTunes Galería ACID_ANDROID_Logo.png ACID_ANDROID_01.jpg ACID_ANDROID_02.jpg ACID_ANDROID_03.jpg ACID_ANDROID_04.jpg ACID_ANDROID_05.jpg ACID_ANDROID_06.jpg ACID_ANDROID_07.jpg ACID_ANDROID_08.jpg ACID_ANDROID_09.png ACID_ANDROID_10.jpg ACID_ANDROID_11.jpg ACID_ANDROID_12.jpg ACID_ANDROID_13.jpg ACID_ANDROID_15.png ACID_ANDROID_16.jpg Videografía thumb|left|300 px|roses (Octubre 2017) thumb|right|300 px|violent parade (Junio 2019) thumb|left|300 px|violator:1.02 (Junio 2019) Categoría:Bandas Categoría:Bandas formadas en 2003 Categoría:Danger Crue Records Categoría:Ki/oon Records Categoría:J-Rock